Young Azula
by Bieun
Summary: This story is about Azula when she was younger. Before Zuko's banishment.


Azula

**Hey everyone! Im a massive fan of fanfic and i wanted to write something about azula before she was introduced to the story... With this, i didn't want to describe every itty bitty thing with their emotions and blah so i tried to make it short, simple and similar to the cartoon's pace. Enjoy!**

**This is about Azula after her mother's banishment...**

Intro:

I snickered at the news of my own mother's banishment. Finally the person who had called me a "monster" was out of the Firenation. I can now have my way, not being confronted by my mother Ursa, when i'm doing what she thinks is bad. Though i am still in disbelief as to why she would sacrifice herself for Zuko. Zuko? I'm ashamed to say he is my brother, my mother's favourite. But i don't care. He's a weakling; he's not even good at firebending... It's probably due to love that made her do the unthinkable. Yes, love. Love is for fools. Love had brought my dearest mother her own banishment, out of the greatest nation in the world! I will never let love in my way. When thinking about my mother and Zuko, I heard a tapping noise approaching in the corner the palace. Oh, it's Zuko. I smiled.

"Zuko" i swung my knife and turned around the palace column to approach my older brother.

"Azula" he glared as he saw me, Zuko's eyes looked down at my hand and suddenly yells, "That's my knife! Give it back" he pathetically tried to snatch the knife away from me.

"Who's gonna make me? Mom?" i gave him a pointed look, as if he was missing the point.

He shrank back; the look on his eyes was overcome with sadness later filled with disbelief. Pathetic. Zuko then shook his head as if to clear things in his mind and snatched it out of my hands. I laughed; he doesn't know the good news...

A few days later at the funeral of Firelord Azulan...

As the sages announce my father as firelord, I smiled, thinking of the possibilities of being the princess of the firenation. All that power and glory. All to me...

**Chapter 1:**

Azula 10, Zuko 12

"Argh"

Amused, I was listening to my brother Zuko firebending. He was pathetically attempting to master this technique from our sifu, who trained nearly all of my family members. I basically mastered firebending before my brother. Even my father, firelord ozai called me a "firebending prodigy" and my sifu was amazed at my immense talent and fast pace in learning and refining the techniques in the art quickly. I was born with it. This was obvious as I defeated every girl my age in the academy and the students who were older than me; few of them were burnt badly, though I didn't care. I looked towards the palace garden where Zuko was training. He took the same stance again and slowly breathed in. His arm punched in the air leaving a trail of weak fire.

"Zuko! Put your anger in all your techniques! Imagine you're punching the enemy's head!" yelled the old sifu. I smirk.

"Again!" my sifu yells.

Zuko took his stance once more and punched the air. There was no difference. I laughed at my brother, who was poorly attempting to punch fire out of his arms. It was just too easy, anyone can do this. I laughed harder. Zuko stared me. He obviously heard my laughter as he clenched his own fists in rage. Our sifu shook his head in disappointment; he sighs and tells Zuko to continue practising tomorrow. I skip towards my brother who had just been dismissed by our sifu and give him my most innocent smile, "how was training Zuzu?"

He narrowed his eyes and quietly replied "its fine" and walked off towards the palace. Not satisfied with his response, i caught up with him and continued, "Why is it that I'm such a better firebender than you?" Zuko kept on walking. I frowned and tried again, "You know, dad's not too pleased..." I then finally have his attention. Zuko stopped walking and faced me, "what?" I kept a straight faced and lied, "He was thinking of giving the throne to me when we are older" I looked at my perfect nails and waited for his response, I was the best at lying. It was five seconds already and I looked up at Zuko. His face was in shock. Perfect.

"Azula, he would never do that to me. He cares for me, unlike you! Anyway, I'm the first born here" Zuko ran past me. I grinned and looked up in the reddish sky, it was dawn already and it was time for dinner. I too ran towards the palace. I made note to myself that I should not tease Zuko too long as it nearly distracted me from dinner; even though it was very tempting and entertaining to watch. As I ran within the palace, I slowed down and carefully made no sound as I approached Zuko's room. I heard him whisper to himself "Azula lies. Azula always lies". I smirked, that was too true. Soundlessly I made my way to my room that was at the end of the red hall and dressed up for dinner.

As I approached the table where my father seated, I saw my uncle, Iroh and frowned. That was strange; it was usually father, Zuko and I who seated on the table. I straightened out my face and immediately bowed in "respect" for the older guest present. Uncle Iroh was a tea loving pathetic man; he came back to the firenation after his failed attempts in conquering Bassingsae. His only excuse in not continuing his attempts was the death of his only son. Iroh was weak and a failure and I despise that kind of people. As I sat down, I heard the sound of Zuko panting down the hallway and the sound of his fast footsteps towards our table. When he approached us, he opened his mouth blurting out excuses.

"Please forgive me father, I meant no disrespect, I was caught up in training and..."

"Silence!" my father snarled, "don't you see we have a guest? You're an embarrassment. Sit down!"

Immediately Zuko sat down on his chair obediently. I stifled a laugh. My uncle Iroh began to clear his throat, to distract everyone from this entertaining display of Zuko. He held his cup and drank, savouring the taste "mmm this is splendid tea brother Ozai, who made it?" My father had a hard look on his face and replied impatiently, "Our maids. Why did you come here brother? And what is it that you want?" Uncle frowned and placed his cup down on the table, "All I wanted was to spend time with my remaining family Ozai, am I intruding?" Silence filled the room, the maids and servants stopped moving and looked onwards on the scene. My father smiled harshly and calmly replied "Our table was not once visited from you voluntarily. Is this due to the loss of your only child?" I sneered and looked at my father, he was sneering too. "I sense there is a storm coming, brother. We need to stick together and not drift apart" Iroh replied gravely finishing his tea. Just then I swear he looked at the corner of his eyes towards my brother silently eating across the table from me. My eyes narrowed in confusion. Father then sarcastically replied "Well Iroh, once again your words of wisdom have influenced us greatly. This was a pleasant dinner. Goodbye." Just like that, my father stood up and left the table leaving three of us behind. My uncle smiled as father walked away and replied "No, thank you! Pleasant company and tea, very hospitable of you brother" I thought uncle was honest when saying that. Such a stupid old man, it was obvious that he was not wanted here.

"Zuko, my nephew!" Iroh started, "How is firebending practise with the sifu?"

"It is alright uncle Iroh, I just need to work on some forms" he replied dejectedly at his food.

I laughed aloud. Uncle Iroh raised his eyebrow at me.

"Uncle, Zuko is a failure when firebending. Whereas with me, I finished learning all the basic forms, sifu wants to start on the more advanced set with me" I boasted and smirked at Zuko across the table, who glared back at me.

"Well done Azula! That is quite an achievement for your age. I'm sure Zuko will be an excellent firebender too" Iroh smiled at Zuko and Zuko smiled back, hope filled his eyes. Disgusting. The old tea lover just kept talking about Zuko as if there is a lot of potential in him. I nearly laugh. Zuko? He had no potential, just as pathetic as my Uncle Iroh. Then I realized there were two failures in the same room as me, I had to get away.

"Well, this was a surprising and pleasant dinner", I lied quite well, leaving a natural smile on my face, "Uncle, it was nice to meet you" and then I left the room towards my bedroom. I slept soundlessly that night.


End file.
